


Griff Drabble

by rusherNparadise



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, griff imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: Prompt: "Fuck it. You know what I want for Christmas? Pleasure."Summary: Kate’s trying to figure out what to get Griff for Christmas. He eventually helps her solve her problem, so to speak.





	Griff Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! It’s been a really long time and I don’t honestly know if anyone is following this blog still, but I’m back to posting. I’ve been super busy being a student and haven’t felt too inspired to write lately, but I’m hoping to get back to it and put out some good content! As always, my requests are open so feel free to suggest anything you’d like me to write in the comments and also comment your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this quick drabble I wrote on Griff from Baby Driver; I’ve recently fallen in love with Jon Bernthal and Griff has been on my mind a lot lately :)

“C’mon, you’ve gotta have some idea?”

Kate asks with a grin, walking across the kitchen towards the dining table and straddling his lap. She entwines her arms around his neck, raising a brow as her green eyes look into his big brown ones. Griff exhales with a smile, setting his coffee on the table as she straddles him.

“Sweetheart, you know I’ll love whatever you decide to give me. Hell, you don’t gotta get me anythin’. Just you.”

He looks up at her, returning her grin as he rests his hands on his hips, his thumbs pushing her sleep shirt up as they rub back and forth against her hipbones. It was only a few weeks until Christmas and Kate still didn’t know what she was getting for Griff.

She’d been asking him all morning, trying to get some idea as to what he would like. She groans in fake annoyance at his avoided answer, her cheeks warming at his comment. They’d been together for half a year and he was still constantly making her blush. 

“Mm, not the answer I was looking for.”

Kate mumbles against his lips, brushing her nose against his. He hums as a smirk forms across his lips, dipping his head slightly to brush his lips along her neck, the short hair along his jaw and chin gently scratching her skin as he tightens his grip on her sides.

“’The only one I can think of..” He mumbles against her skin.

She shivers slightly at the contact, smirking as she gently pulls his hands away and climbs off his lap. He looks up at her with a pout as she moves away.

“Tease..” He mumbles, taking a drink of his coffee as he keeps his eyes on her.

“You give me an answer on what you’d want, maybe I won’t be.” She laughs, biting the corner of her lip and putting her hands on her hips as she watches him.

Griff runs a hand over the back of his neck, his eyes scanning her form that was clad in only a loose fitting t-shirt and some sleep shorts that only reached her mid-thigh. 

“Baby, you know you can get me whatever and I’ll love it. I don’t need anythin’ special.”

Kate shakes her head with a smile, walking back over to the counter to finish her own coffee. 

“Not an answer.” 

She replies, her back turned towards him as she finishes what was left in the mug. His eyes watch her carefully, smirking as he runs a hand through his dark hair and gets up from his chair at the table. Griff walks towards her, stopping when he’s directly behind her. 

He gently places a hand on her side, turning her around to face him. He brings one hand up to cup her cheek as the other pulls her body flush against his; his lips pressing against hers. They stand there as they kiss, Kate’s arms circled around his neck as Griff moves his hands down to her thighs, lifting her up onto the counter. 

He kisses across her cheek and down to her jaw, when he finally speaks.

“Fuck it. You know what I want for Christmas?” He mumbles against her neck with a smirk, his voice low and gravelly and his warm breath hitting her skin. “Pleasure.”


End file.
